<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Azula's What?!?? by whydoineedthisusername</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014645">Azula's What?!??</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whydoineedthisusername/pseuds/whydoineedthisusername'>whydoineedthisusername</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Iroh has a major brain fart, M/M, Multi, Tea Server Zuko, The Gaang are in for a surprise, The Gaang never met Zuko and instead were chased by Azula, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, banished zuko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:20:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whydoineedthisusername/pseuds/whydoineedthisusername</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Sozin’s comet the Gaang+co are on ember island planning things out. While walking around the deeper part of the beach house<br/>Katara finds an old dusty looking photo.<br/>It seems to be a family photo of the Firenation royal family.<br/>There’s Ozai, Iroh, Iroh’s son?, oh look Azula, what I assume is her mom,<br/>and ? who’s that...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Iroh &amp; The Gaang (Avatar), Iroh &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang &amp; Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1250</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1: Katara finds a photo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063656">Fractures</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvieNyx/pseuds/EvieNyx">EvieNyx</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara’s POV<br/>
 It was about a week before Sozin’s comet, and Katara was wandering around the Royal beach house to take her mind off of the upcoming battle. </p><p> The house was so big she wouldn't be surprised if there were certain places she’d never end up seeing.<br/>
Assuming they actually make it out of the war alive that is. She shook her head at the thought.</p><p> They were going to survive and Aang was going to defeat Ozai there’s no doubt about it. </p><p> She liked wandering around the Beach house.<br/>
It took her mind off of everything if only for a small while. She passed through rooms and rooms until she noticed a particularly old looking picture.</p><p>“Huh, that’s odd.” She thought, noticing how much dust had gathered onto it.</p><p>“It seems to be a family photo.” She spoke to herself.</p><p>“There’s Ozai, although he doesn't look like he’s Firelord yet.” She said, noticing the lack of a crown.</p><p> Her eyes drifted to the rest of the picture.</p><p>“That must be Iroh?.” She thought.</p><p>“He sure looks different there…”</p><p> He was years younger and had a serious look on his face.</p><p> He was also standing next to a young man.</p><p>“Could that be his son?” </p><p> He was smiling and had a hand placed on Iroh’s shoulder.</p><p> He looked happy. She frowned. She knew who this was and she felt bad. She knew what it felt like to lose<br/>
someone close to you.</p><p> It saddened her. </p><p> She shook her head and looked back to the painting,</p><p>“Could that be Azula's mom?</p><p> She looked so kind. </p><p> So unlike Azula.</p><p> She wondered what it would be like to have a child like Azula.</p><p> And if that's Her mom then…. </p><p> </p><p> There she was. </p><p> </p><p> The Azula in the picture looked different. </p><p> </p><p> She was still smirking in that way they’ve become so familiar with but she looked almost happier?</p><p> </p><p> If Azula could even be happy.</p><p> </p><p> It was an odd thought.</p><p> She could never imagine Azula as a child, which is crazy she knew. </p><p> Everyone was a child at some point she just always thought of Azula as an enemy. </p><p> The one that was chasing her and her friends around the world...</p><p> Trying to capture them.</p><p> </p><p> It was weird.</p><p> </p><p> Azula looked about six years old in the photo and she was standing next to what looked like a boy around the age of 9 or 10. </p><p> He had the same eyes and hair as Azula but instead of a condescending smirk there was a smile on his lips.</p><p>“Who’s that? Katara said a confused look on her face. </p><p> Could that be a cousin of some sort? Or even a betrothed. She knew in some royal family’s they’d marry people off. </p><p> </p><p> For a second her mind flashed to Yue.</p><p> </p><p> The nice girl they had met in the Northern water tribe. She had died sacrificing herself for the moon spirit.</p><p> </p><p> Katara shook her head once more. </p><p> </p><p> She didn't want to think about such things it always reminded her of her mother and she couldn't handle that.</p><p> </p><p> She looked at the photo once more.</p><p> She was confused as to why Iroh had never mentioned him before.</p><p> Surely if Azula was betrothed it would have been brought up at some point right? </p><p> </p><p> Suddenly a thought hit her. </p><p> </p><p> It was quite ridiculous but she wondered if that could be Azula's brother?</p><p> </p><p> The boy looked to be a few years older than Azula around eight or nine years old, and they did look quite similar,<br/>
same eyes, same hair...</p><p> Katara shook her head at the ridiculous thought.</p><p> There’s no way Azula could have a brother, Iroh would have told them.</p><p> But still she thought. I wonder who it is.</p><p> Katara decided on asking about it later at dinner. </p><p> </p><p> It was probably nothing but still.</p><p> </p><p> She couldn't help being a little curious.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Atmosphere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Katara ask's a odd question.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Recently finishing wandering around the beach house, Katara had began to make dinner, the family picture still weighing heavily on her mind.</p><p> She shook her head and started to pass dinner out. She had made rice and dumplings.</p><p> The sun had just finished setting and they were enjoying themselves on the beach by a fire Iroh had lit.</p><p> They were talking and laughing, Enjoying the time they spent together.<br/>
Sokka had told a joke that they all found funny.Something about King Kuei's weird pet bear. Their laughter filled the night.</p><p> </p><p> It was nice.</p><p> </p><p> For a moment they felt like ordinary kids. </p><p> Katara hated to be the one to break the atmosphere but she had a question and she was dying to ask it.</p><p> She wanted to know who the boy was, the one in the picture. The one that looked so chillingly similar to Azula and yet so different.</p><p> Katara had turned around to face Iroh determination filling her face as she began to speak</p><p>“I was walking around the beach house today, and I found something quite interesting” </p><p> Katara continued.</p><p> “It was a picture”. </p><p> Toph snorted. </p><p> “A picture?! Really wow Katara what an interesting find!” Toph said sarcastically.</p><p> They laughed. </p><p> “What’s so special about a picture anyway Katara?” Sokka asked, trying and failing to stifle his laughter.</p><p> “It was of the royal family” Katara answered, cheeks red with embarrassment , still looking in Iroh’s direction.</p><p> “You mean the giant one hanging in the hallway?” Aang asked, they had all seen it and he was quite confused as to what was so special about it.<br/>
It seemed like an ordinary painting, and it's not like they don't know what Azula looks like. </p><p> “No not that one, that was a picture of Azula and Ozai, this was different.” Katara said with a weird look on her face. </p><p> “Different how-”</p><p> Sokka began but Katara cut him off.</p><p> “Iroh,” she said, staring in his direction.</p><p> Sokka huffed.</p><p> “Yes Lady Katara?” Iroh said.</p><p> </p><p> “Does Azula have a brother?” </p><p> </p><p> She knew it was a stupid question as soon as she had said it.</p><p> If Toph and Sokka’s laughter was anything to go by.</p><p> “No offense Sugarqueen but if Azula had a brother Iroh would have said something. Toph said, snorting at the question. Sokka joined in.</p><p> “Yeah I mean he wouldn't have left vital information like that out. Seriously are you okay Katara? He said jokingly.</p><p> “I know it’s ridiculous." Katara began.</p><p> "I don't know if ridiculous is the right word for it, more like absolutely bonkers!" Sokka said laughing.</p><p> Katara glared in his direction.</p><p> "I was just wondering, there was a boy in the picture who looked not much older than Azula. I was curious that’s all.” Katara replied, shaking her head. </p><p> She had known it was a ridiculous question. </p><p>It was pointless anyway. She thought, probably just a distant relative.</p><p> </p><p> It didn't even matter.</p><p> </p><p> Like Toph said Iroh would have told them.</p><p> Sokka turned to face Iroh, still laughing slightly. “Well anyway Iroh who was it I have to admit I am slightly curious about who this apparent wonder boy is.” Sokka said.</p><p> “Ditto.” Toph agreed.</p><p> They all turned to face Iroh  waiting for an answer. </p><p> </p><p> They didn't get one.</p><p> </p><p> Instead they were met with silence, Iroh had gone particularly quiet. </p><p> As they looked up at Iroh in confusion they saw a look of horror on his face, and as they realized what Iroh's silence meant, matching looks of horror filled their faces. </p><p> </p><p> The atmosphere was unfortunately ruined.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry that this chapter was so short. The next few chapters will probably be longer, but either way I hope you enjoyed this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sleep never comes easy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Iroh's probably having an identity crisis.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The gaang were silent.</p><p> A million thoughts racing through their head’s. The look on Iroh’s face said It all.</p><p> Azula has a brother. </p><p> Ozai has another child, An older one probably just as<br/>
or quite possibly more dangerous than Azula ever<br/>
could be. </p><p> The thought made them shiver.</p><p> They'd been racing time to prepare for Sozin’s Comet,<br/>
and now a week before they get a bomb like this<br/>
dropped on them. </p><p> Sokka turned to face Iroh furry written all over his<br/>
face.</p><p> “Why didn't you tell us!” he fumed.</p><p> His mind couldn't process what was being implied. </p><p> Azula has a brother. </p><p> The words did not make sense, how could they? They never met him. Hell they hadn't even heard of him until now. </p><p> The only reason they found out is because Katara<br/>
found a random portrait. </p><p> Why hadnt any other adults fighting in the war told<br/>
them? Something didnt add up.</p><p> Sokka took in a deep breath and stared at Iroh trying<br/>
his best to calm his shock and anger. </p><p>“Why didnt you tell us, why didnt anyone tell us?” Sokka<br/>
asked in a calmer tone. Heavily emphasizing the<br/>
anyone part. </p><p> Even if Iroh forgot what about everyone else? </p><p> Surely someone would have told them information like<br/>
this. </p><p> Iroh looked at them all, his face grimm, and began to<br/>
speak. “I forgot” </p><p> Iroh said simply face filled with horror. Because of<br/>
what it meant or because he forgot a member of his<br/>
own family. </p><p>Sokka couldn't tell.  </p><p>“You forgot” Sokka said disbelivingly staring at Iroh. </p><p>“How do you just forget?!” Katara said weakley. </p><p>“We’re one week away from Sozin’s comet and you just<br/>
remember that Azula has a brother?!? </p><p>Katara said looking at Iroh, shock obvious in her voice. </p><p>“If I hadnt stumbled across the picture, we’d have never known!” Katara yelled, voice gradually getting louder.</p><p>“lets lets just calm down, and talk this over.” Aang said<br/>
looking slightly sick.</p><p>“Clearly he didnt purposefully keep this information<br/>
from us .” “So let’s just talk it out “ Aang said still with<br/>
a disbelieving look to him.</p><p>“Talk it out” Katara said slowly emphasizing each word. </p><p>“We’ll have to rethink our entire plan because<br/>
apparently there’s someone older and probably more<br/>
powerful than Azula that we have to face!” Katara<br/>
shouted. </p><p>“Im with twinkletoes on this one surprisingly shouting<br/>
angrily will not help us this time” Toph shrugged. “Who<br/>
knew” She finished.</p><p>“Fine yes lets talk it out “ Katara said trying and failing<br/>
to calm her nerves. </p><p>“You said you forgot, How?” Katara asked turning to<br/>
face Iroh.</p><p> Iroh slowly sipped his tea, before answering.<br/>
“I had been worrying about Zhao and now Azula for so<br/>
long, that my mind had drawn a blank.” Iroh said<br/>
sipping his tea clearly troubled and in shock.</p><p> Iroh continued. "I guess I was so caught up with<br/>
stopping Zhao and Azula that I had forgotten Ozai has<br/>
another child. Being in constant danger I was only<br/>
focusing on what was happening then and stopping it"<br/>
Iroh finished. </p><p> </p><p> The way Iroh said it sounding like he didnt believe it<br/>
himself. </p><p> He understood, really he did he knew what Iroh meant<br/>
but to put it smoothly Aang was quite honestly<br/>
terrified.</p><p> They only had a week left until Sozin's comet, he had<br/>
to worry about his bending, beating Ozai in the first<br/>
place and somehow doing that without killing him, and<br/>
now there is an entirely new thing they need to worry<br/>
about.</p><p> In a kind of whisper Aang spoke up </p><p>"What are we gonna do?" He asked. Iroh looked at him<br/>
and the rest of the Gaang.</p><p>"We prepare" he said voice sounding conflicted.</p><p>"My nephew has been hidden away for a reason what<br/>
that reason is however we are not certain." Iroh<br/>
finished. </p><p>"You cant possibley believe he isnt evil! Katara<br/>
shouted, "he's Azula's brother! She finished voice filled<br/>
with disbelief. </p><p> Iroh took a long breath.</p><p> "I never said that" iroh stated calmly.</p><p>"I'm saying we should prepare ourselves for the worst<br/>
but hope for the best" Iroh said looking Kataras way. </p><p>"I think it's best we talk about this in the morning, you need the rest."Iroh said looking around at the gaang. </p><p>"We all do, it will be better to discuss this after a full<br/>
night's sleep."Iroh finished.</p><p>"I agree." Sokka said. "Let's all just sleep for now" he<br/>
finished with a stony look on his face.</p><p> As the Gaang began to settle down, no one said a<br/>
word. They slept tossing and turning, worrying about<br/>
this new development. </p><p> It would all make sense in the morning they thought, it<br/>
had to. </p><p> Anger shock and horror filled their emotions.</p><p> </p><p> They didnt sleep well that night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. a blue mask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a teashop is a great place to overhear top secret firenation gossip</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Thankyou for visiting Agni's tea Palace! Please come again." Zuko said, smiling as he watched the door to the tea shop close. </p><p> It had been about three weeks since he started working at Agni's tea Palace. A cozy little tea shop on one of the fire nations' many small islands. </p><p> Prior to coming here he had been living in Ba Sing Se for three years. After his father had burned and banished him he was forced to flee the firenation.</p><p> He had snuck onto a ferry headed to Ba Sing Se with the help of a palace servant named Hora who he had considered closer than most of his own family. He had always been closer to the<br/>
palace staff than Azula and Ozai ever were, and once his mom had disappeared Hora had tried her best to fill that role. </p><p> He had wandered through the streets of Ba Sing Se for a few months, and managed to survive by becoming the blue spirit, a vigilante that was now wanted in Ba Sing Se. </p><p> Until one day he was found and taken in by a small family that let him live with them in exchange for work. He would still have to occasionally do vigilante stuff if he wanted to get things for<br/>
himself, the job didn't pay instead of money he got daily meals and a roof over his head. It was a good deal.</p><p> He had as good of a life as he could there; he had stayed with them for almost 3 years, washing dishes and helping in anyway that was asked of him.</p><p> </p><p> Until the Dai Li found him. </p><p> </p><p> He had been sneaking out to a hidden part of Ba Sing Se. An underground chamber of sorts to practice his firebending and dual dao. He found it exploring the streets of Ba Sing Se on one<br/>
of the days he finished his work a little early.</p><p> </p><p> It was an enormous abandoned theater, that looked like it hadn't been used in ages.</p><p> </p><p> He'd always loved the theater. </p><p> </p><p> For awhile he was fine no one ever caught him. He always was careful to not be seen. but for a brief moment he had let his guard down.</p><p> </p><p> That's all it took.</p><p> </p><p> A Dai Li soldier had caught him bending. </p><p> </p><p> He had been locked up and soon was being shipped off to the Firenation along with the rest of the people that got on the Dai Li's bad side. He hadn't even been able to properly thank the<br/>
family he had stayed with.</p><p> </p><p> He managed to escape the boat while it was loading on the docks of a random island by knocking out a guard and stealing his armor. Once he'd gotten far enough away from the docks he<br/>
ditched the armor and stumbled his way to a small  town.</p><p> Despite the angry shouts and attacks of the enraged guards, who had found the one he knocked out and started chase<br/>
he had managed to evade them.</p><p> He couldn't hear their lovely worded shouts or the clanging of their armor anymore.</p><p> He stumbled his way into the town and passed out on a random door step. </p><p> When he woke up there were two little girls who looked to be around the age of five staring at him. They had called for their parents who studied the boy and after a few moments of<br/>
arguing, agreed to let him stay with them as long as he helped around the house and took a job as a tea server at their family run tea shop.</p><p> He agreed to stay until he was able to get his own apartment, and then he would be out of their hair. He knew being caught would mean his ultimate death but he also knew that no one<br/>
would find him here.  After all, no one paid any attention to a small off the radar town on some random firenation island. </p><p> </p><p> And besides the only way to get off the island was to go to the docks and that idea didn't sound that appealing. </p><p> </p><p> As the bell chimed signaling a new customer Zuko put on a smile and got to work. </p><p> </p><p> He didn't need to focus on much these days. The past was the past, it's better  not to dwell on it. Zuko thought.</p><p> He chuckled. </p><p> </p><p> He sounded a lot like uncle. </p><p> </p><p> He shook his head, knocking him out of his thoughts. As he turned to serve the customers  he noticed that they were two firenation guards most likely visiting from the docks. </p><p> </p><p> As he walked away having finished writing down their order hoping the guards hadnt realized who he was he heard something that made him freeze. </p><p> The guards were saying something, something about a comet. As he listened he wished he hadn't overheard in the first place.</p><p> He immediately knew what comet they were talking about. </p><p> After all, Sozin had used it to wipe out the Airbenders. </p><p> Sozin's Comet meant trouble and from what it sounded like it was coming soon, as he listened in on their conversation a million thoughts were rushing through his head.</p><p> He was already thinking of ways he could stop his father.</p><p> He couldn't get to ahead of himself, he reasoned. He'd have to wait out these guards and go on with the day. </p><p> </p><p> If he got caught now it wouldn't matter when Sozin's comet was if he was already six feet under. </p><p> </p><p> He calmed his thoughts and went on with the order. He went on throughout the day with an extra paranoia to him.</p><p> It hadn't been the first time he'd encountered a guard since the docks, but still it wasn't an easy thing to get used to.</p><p> </p><p> As he was laying down to sleep for the night he thought about the comet. </p><p> It was coming in a week.</p><p> He barely had any time at all to get to Caldera. He didn't have anytime to waste. </p><p> As he was writing his goodbye note, he stared at his reflection he'd need something to cover his identity. </p><p> While he was leaving the house dual swords draped across his back and food and water packed.</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed a single blue theater mask.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am so sorry for the long wait. I dont even know why it took so long for a majority of the time I had most of it writen out. But enough of that! This is the first chapter to go over 1000 words! I know it's not alot but hey it's a start. The next chapter with probably be up in about a week or a week and a half. So yeah anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Iroh may or may not be having a mental breakdown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone deals with stress in a different way</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the sun rose over the horizon, it was silent. You could hear a pin drop from a mile away. Other than the noises of Momo and Appa (even they seemed to realize everyone was in an odd mood), <br/>  and the occasional chirping of birds, breakfast was unusually quiet.</p><p>  After the news Iroh had told them last night, everyone was in a different stage of shock. They all were tired from a lack of sleep. None of them knew where to start. The comet was less than a week away <br/>  and suddenly there's a new enemy, a new variable, an entirely new thing they had to worry about.</p><p>  They didn't have a lot of time to change their plan, that's why for most of the day Sokka couldn't be found anywhere.</p><p>  Upon finding out Azula had a brother, Sokka was trying to figure out how to get the plan to work. Essentially trying to reinvent the plan all together. They already had to fight Ozai, Azula and an entire <br/>  airship fleet. It pretty much was already impossible, and now well Sokka didn't like to think too much about it. </p><p> </p><p>  In his opinion their odds of winning were as much as he hated to admit, very slim. </p><p> </p><p>  There also was the possibility that the newly dubbed Zuko wouldn't even be there and this was all a plan to make them even more stressed out than they already were. Either way the original plan was <br/>  pretty much useless at this point.</p><p> </p><p>  Katara was oddly quiet, She had been practicing her water bending the majority of the day for long periods of time. It helped take her mind off of things and was also extra practice which she would’ve <br/>  needed anyway.</p><p> </p><p>  Aang was trying his best to keep spirits up.</p><p> </p><p>  It didn't work well.</p><p> </p><p>  It was obvious the young avatar was as worried as his friends were. Encouraging smiles weren't able to hide the fact that Aang was reasonably stressed.</p><p>  He alone had to take down the firelord, what if he messed up? </p><p> If he failed and this was all for nothing he would have put his friends in pointless danger!</p><p> </p><p> Toph was the closest to her usual self but even she was off. </p><p> She was practicing earthbending, but throughout the day she kept sending odd looks to Iroh, it was almost a look of betrayal. </p><p> She didn't think Iroh purposely kept the information from them that was ridiculous, she could tell when people were lying and he certainly wasn't. <br/> No, the real problem was that he was telling the truth...</p><p> He forgot about his nephew, a member of his own family. It… unsettled her, if he could so easily forget about a literal member of his family, what was stopping him from forgetting about her? </p><p> Even though she hated to admit it other than Katara, Iroh felt the most like family. Sure everyone else also felt like family, they’ve been traveling with each other for months, but Iroh had this presence <br/> that seemed to calm you down, she didn't know how to explain it.</p><p> She threw another rock. </p><p> </p><p> Iroh was making tea. He hadn't talked for most of the day, his inner thoughts taking most of his concentration.<br/> How could this happen? How could he have forgotten Zuko? He was busy with the war sure and helping the avatar, but once he saw Azula again shouldn't he have remembered him? </p><p> After all he had spent far more time with Zuko than Azula, as Azula was always under her father's wing, and even when he’d seen Azula for the first time in a few years, he’d felt extremely guilty.</p><p> He left her alone with his brother, he knew Ozai would twist Azula into the person she is today, and still he hadn't done anything. </p><p> Iroh sighed. "Anyone want some tea?" He asked. When no answer came, everyone being caught up doing their own thing, he sighed and poured another cup for himself.<br/> He forgot what could be a very important thing for the war, but most importantly he forgot his nephew, a family member, one he was relatively close with. It made Iroh's heart hurt, even more so as he <br/> realized Zuko could very well be like Azula.</p><p> Twisted by Ozai. He drank his tea. As much as it hurt to admit, Zuko was probably as bad or possibly worse than Azula.</p><p> </p><p> Although… Iroh thought Ozai always favored Azula. </p><p> </p><p> It was clear to anyone who entered the palace, Ozai always favored his second born. There's a chance Zuko could be on their side, wanted to overthrow Ozai as much as they did, having seen the blatant <br/> favoritism he could have had enough.</p><p> Though It wasn't very likely. </p><p> </p><p> Iroh poured himself another cup of tea, it tasted rather good.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So yeah it's finally updated!!! sorry for the long wait! I dont really have anything else to say other than i'll probably be able to update more often now. But anyway merry Christmas (if you celebrate it) and happy new year!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Zuko's found a ship! (found or broken into is anyone's guess)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko continues his daily routine of fucking people's shit up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As he ran through the night, jumping throughout the rooftops not a noise could be heard. </p>
<p>  Barely anyone was out at this time of night so it wasn't very difficult to sneak through the shadows.</p>
<p>  He only had less than a week to get to Caldera, which meant he only had tonight to get to the docks.</p>
<p>  It would only take a few days to get to the firenation capital by boat.</p>
<p>  The island Zuko was staying on wasn’t that far from the fire nation's main island.</p>
<p>  He had to be careful not to get caught, he only had one shot at this so he couldn’t mess it up.</p>
<p>  If Ozai really was planning on burning down the earth kingdom(and Zuko wouldn’t put it past him),<br/>  one measly sabotage wouldn't do that much damage.</p>
<p>  Which meant once he had successfully caused enough damage to temporarily put Ozai’s plan on hold, he’d have to find more people to plan further.</p>
<p>  There certainly wasn’t a shortage of people in the firenation who despised Ozai, <br/>  the problem was finding people willing to put their life and their family’s lives on the line for a half baked plan that might <br/>  not even work-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  He froze to a halt, voices.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Shit, while Zuko was busy lost in thought guards had wandered down the street he was hiding in,<br/>  sighing he dropped down into the alley. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Taking the guards by surprise Zuko unsheathed his blades.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  It barely took any effort but soon the guards were lying face down on the alley floor. </p>
<p>  As Zuko climbed back onto the roof finally in view of the docks he saw a few more guards approaching the alleyway.</p>
<p>  As soon as the unconscious guards' bodies had been discovered, Zuko used the distraction to sneak into one of the cargo ships. </p>
<p>  Careful not to get caught Zuko quietly snuck along the sides of the ship headed to the cargo containers.</p>
<p>  Weaving through the spaces between the boxes, Zuko hid in the back. </p>
<p>  Sitting down in between the second to last row of the containers, he sighed, taking his mask off and resting against one of the boxes, Zuko closed his eyes...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Suddenly he opened his eyes again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  He couldn't fall asleep. He couldn't risk getting caught.</p>
<p>  If he was caught he’d surely be sent to prison, maybe even executed.</p>
<p>  His father was a cruel man, if he found him in the firenation he would be severely punished. </p>
<p>  Even if the guards didn’t recognize him he still wouldn't be able to stop his father from burning down the earth kingdom.<br/>  Despite these thoughts he slowly drifted off into a restless sleep... </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Blinking his eyes open, Zuko realized he had fallen asleep, it only felt like a few hours but either way the sun was up. <br/>  Rummaging through his supplies, Zuko found his waterskin.</p>
<p>  Popping the cap he took a sip of the water.</p>
<p>  Sighing, he leaned back against the cargo box.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  It was going to be a long boat ride.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for not updating in awhile (its starting to seem like this is how I start everyone of these notes lol)<br/>anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! Idk when the next chapter will be up I'm gonna be honest here, but I'm gonna estimate in at least a month possibly sooner. For anyone wondering if this fic was abandoned it's not if I ever abandon any of the flics I write or plan on writing I would let you guys know. Anyway that's it for now hope you liked this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed this! Sorry that its kinda short but I'm really happy with how this turned out the next chapter will be up soon and will definently be longer than this one! So stay tuned. Other than that I hope you have a great day! Also my tumblr is </p><p>become one with the fish people lol </p><p>So if you want you can check that out I know not many people have seen this but if you have any questions you can ask them there or in the comments wherever you think is best.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>